powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hant Jou
"Heart-Pounding Delight!! Go-on Green!" Hant Jou (城 範人, Jō Hanto) is Go-On Green (ゴーオングリーン, Gōon Gurīn) of the Go-Ongers. Nicknamed the "Vagabond," he's a light-hearted, almost childish pizza boy from Doki Doki (heart-pounding) Pizzeria who saw the Go-Ongers unmorph until Gunpei Ishihara's actions cost him his job. Biography Go-Onger Soon after, he follows Gunpei Ishihara after he kidnaps BOMPER and learns about the Go-Onger technology. Seeing the Go-Ongers in trouble, he helps Gunpei return the Engine Casts he stole to the Go-Ongers and is given a Henshin Brace Shift Changer. With this he was able to morph into Go-On Green, joining Gunpei who then became Go-On Black. Hant has since been fired from his pizza job but is very excited at the prospect of being a Go-Onger. After a couple of missions, he and Gunpei learn that their Engines have arrived on Earth. While he was able to find the Engine Birca, its split into Engine Soul and Engine Cast threw the cast up in the air and landed in the hands of Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia. He was later able to retrieve it and Birca acknowledged him as his partner. Enthusiastic, kindhearted, but immature, Hant seems to always have a part-time job of some sort; one of these was at a crepe stand so that he could talk with girls his age (he lied to his teammates, telling them that he was working to supplement their food budget so they could buy barbecue meat). Hant's love of amusement parks prevents him from getting nauseous when Birca uses his Bircutter. After the final battle, Hant is a fretter once again, and again working for the Doki Doki Pizzeria. After transforming into Go-on Green, Hant says, "Heart-Pounding Delight!! Go-onGreen" (ドキドキ愉快！！ゴーオングリーン, Dokidoki Yukai!! Gōon Gurīn). One of his attacks is his Cycle Punch. With the Bridge Axe (ブリッジアックス, Burijji Akkusu) he can perform the Axe Touring (アックスツーリング, Akkusu Tsūringu). Encountering the Gekiranger, the Go-Ongers lose the Engine Souls to the Gaiark and Meka. During this time everyone learns that Hant once worked with the Abarangers in their restaurant giving him some insight into the world of Sentai. With Retsu Fukami and Gou Fukami's help, Renn and Hanto manage to gain Geki. With Engine-Ken, a new type of Geki fighting fist, Hant was able to access his beast spirit (which turned out to be Birca). With this he performs Baru Baru Dan, where Birca, apart of his Engine Soul, attacks, as a manifestation of will. Gokaiger A few years later, Hant fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Super Hero Taisen , Gorengers (bar Akarenger), Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Hant, alongside his team (the Go-On Wings were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Go-On Green appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Go-On Green Engines *Engine Birca **Birca Soul **Birca Cast *Engine Carrigator **Carrigator soul **Carrigator Cast Arsenal *Shift Changer **Change Soul *Mantan Gun *Bridge Axe *Handle Blaster **Blaster Soul Ranger Key The is Hant Jou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Go-On Green Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Go-On Green. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting against Gormin while Marvelous was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers in their fight with Pollution President Babatcheed. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hant received his key and became Go-On Green once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hant Jou is portrayed by . As Go-On Green, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Go-Onger entitled Power Rangers Engine Force, which aired in South Korea, Hant is known as Jyo, while his Ranger designation is Engine Green. See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Green Category:Go-Ongers Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers